The present invention generally relates to the field of electronic storage devices, and particularly to a host interface bypass on a fabric based array controller.
Electronic data storage is one of the most important aspects of the modern economy. Most every aspect of modern life has some element that requires the storage of electronic data. Additionally, great advances have been made in the components utilized in information handling systems, such as desktop computers, servers, information appliances, convergence devices, and the like. For example, faster processors, network connection devices, memories, and the like are constantly available which enable components and the host system itself to provide increased functionality.
However, as host and drive interface bandwidth increases, a higher burden is placed on disk array controllers to increase bandwidth. Thus, advances made in other areas of electronic storage may not be realized due to these limitations. For example, typically, disk array controller architectures use peripheral connect interface (PCI) buses as the internal interconnect between functional areas. However, such buses may encounter limitations, such a connectivity, scalability and performance.
Additionally, in order to use multiple controllers to create a large storage complex, an I/O module may have to address all the host interface chips on the associated controllers, thereby making the interface very complex.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a host interface bypass on a fabric based array controller.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a host interface bypass on a fabric based array controller. The present invention may utilize a fabric interconnect, such as Infiniband, RapidIO, and the like. This may enable features such as dynamic expansion of modules, use of external memory system, scalability of memory systems and scalability and/or connectivity of array controllers to create big storage complexes.
In a first aspect of the present invention, an apparatus includes an external electronic device suitable for performing a function, a controller and a fabric connection. The controller includes at least one internal module, the internal module providing a controller function. The fabric connection communicatively connects the external device to the controller, wherein the module of the controller is directly accessible by the external electronic device.
In a second aspect of the present invention, an apparatus includes an external electronic device suitable for performing a function, a storage array controller, and a fabric connection. The storage array controller includes at least one internal module, the internal module providing a storage array controller function. The fabric connection operable connects the external device to the storage array controller, wherein the module of the controller is accessible by the external electronic device by directly converting from an external electronic device protocol to an internal storage array controller protocol suitable for communicating with the internal module.
In a third aspect of the present invention, an apparatus includes a first external device and a second external device suitable for providing a function, a controller, and a fabric connection. The controller includes at least one internal module, the internal module providing a controller function. The fabric connection includes a fabric switch communicatively connecting the first external device, the second external device and the controller, wherein the module of the controller is directly accessible via the fabric switch to at least one of the first external device and the second external device and the fabric connection communicatively connects the first external device to the second external device.
In a fourth aspect of the present invention, a disk array controller includes a controller and a bypass line. The controller includes at least one internal module, the internal module providing a controller function. The bypass line is directly connected with an internal interconnect of the controller through a switch, so that the at least one internal module of the controller is accessible directly by an input/output module by utilizing the bypass line.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.